Sidney Glass
Sidney Glass is one of the antagonists of the 2011 series Once Upon A time. He's the alter ego of the Genie of Aladdin and also the Magic Mirror from Snow White. He had fallen in love with Regina when the King introduced him to the Queen after he had freed him. During a birthday celebration for the King, the Genie notices Regina's unhappiness and gives her mirror to show her that she is the fairest in the land. Later Regina writes her in diary that she has fallen in the love with the man who gave her the mirror causing the King to become enraged. He was so naive everytime he meet her during the night they keep their relationships secret. He same believe she written in her diary things about him and her. When he heard the King had locked her in her room, he went to Regina and told her he will do anything for her so they can be together. The Queen's father, the Valet, brought a basket containing two Agrabahn Vipers to her and she was ready to kill herself until the Genie said he would use them to kill the King instead of her and they will be together. Truly believing the Queen loves her, the Genie murders the King and tells him that he was the man who gave Regina the mirror. Returning to the Queen to tell her they can finally be together, he realizes Regina only used him to get rid of her husband. She gave him the cold shoulder and said the guards found the snakes knowing they're from Agrabah and know now that he was behind the murder. Heart broken, the Genie uses the last wish, that was given to him by the King when he wished on his second wish that the thrid wish would belong to the Genie, and wishes to be with her forever and to look upon her face always. Much to his horror, he becomes trapped as the Spirit of the Magic Mirror. Regina, holding the mirror the Genie gave her, tells the Magic Mirror he finally got his wish and be with her forever. In his imprisonment in the mirror, the Magic Mirror is used by Regina to spy on her enemies such as Snow White and Rumpelstiltskin. After the King has died, the Magic Mirror suggests to the Queen to use a Huntsman to kill Snow White which she agrees to. In one of her schemes, the Queen acquires help from a portal jumper named Jefferson who refuses to lend his assistance to her. Not to be undermined, she disguises herself as an old hag at the market Jefferson is shopping at and refuses to sell a toy that his daughter wants for not having enough money for it. When the two leave, the Queen goes to the back of her cart where a large mirror hangs as the Magic Mirror tells the disguised Queen that she was awfully cruel for not letting the girl have her toy. Later Prince Charming escapes the Evil Queen's castle to rescue Snow White, but the Magic Mirror shows the Queen his location and banishes him to the Infinite Forest. But the Prince manages to escape the Infinite Forest and awakens Snow White with True Love's Kiss which is all seen by the Magic Mirror as he was spying on them. The Magic Mirror has a guard carry him to the Queen but warns him that if he's dropped the guard will have fourteen years bad luck. Hurring towards the Queen's garden, the Magic Mirror shows her an awakened Snow White proposed by Prince Charming and promising to take back the kingdom which enrages the Queen. Defeated and not able to do harm to Snow White in the Enchanted Forest, the Queen vows to unleash the Dark Curse upon everyone in the land and is successful when she sacrifices the heart of the thing she loves most, her father. The Curse is cast it engulfs everyone, including the Magic Mirror and is taken into another land. In Storybrook, Sidney Glass works as a journalist and reporter for the Daily Mirror ''and becomes an associate for the Mayor, Regina Mills who is the Evil Queen. But he does not have his memories of the Enchanted Forest, so he just acts like a normal journalist who does everything Regina tells him to do like spy on Emma Swan and Mary Margaret Blanchard and has more fake news. He did all this by love for the Mayor and made sure to do everything right for her. So after all failure she finally fired him. But she secretly used him to get close to Emma and find information for her. Sidney wanted to find a good story so he can land his job back at the ''Daily Mirror and took the story of who kidnapped Kathryn Nolan who is David's wife. Regina used him to frame Mary Margaret for Kathryn's murder. Later he confessed to Emma in the Mayor's office admitting his desire to earn his job back by kidnapping Kathryn and tampering with evidence about her death. Later Sidney is imprisoned in the basement of the hospital in one of the cell rooms with the words S.Glass on his door. After the breaking of the Curse, he recovers his memories like the others characters but didn't appear during the two previous seasons. Because he's no use for Regina during these seasons but she will release him during the fourth season because this time Regina will need his help again because she will need her Magic Mirror. Category:Once Upon A Time Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Alter-Ego Category:Evil Genie Category:Male Villains Category:In love villains Category:Evil from the past Category:Henchmen Category:Business Villains Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Murderer Category:Liars Category:Fairy Tales Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side